bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rifle Monkey (BTD:YHGTBKM)
The Rifle Monkey is a tower that debuts in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. It serves as a cheap, highly versatile tower with inherent camo detection and provides several early game benefits. For Comparison * This tower assumes that a 0/0/0 dart monkey has a 32 unit or 200 pixel range and attacks every 57 frames. * >>>Indicates change. Use + Good popping power for its cost. Especially when upgraded. + Performs well against weaker bloons. + Versatile. + Cheap. + Inherently detects camo bloons. - Depending on the upgrades, frozen, lead, purple, white, or zebra bloons. - Weaker against stronger bloons. - Requires straight paths for maximum effectiveness. About Very straightforward. Every 90 frames, the Rifle Monkey Beacon fires a fast travelling 5pp dart that pops 1 layer of bloons within a 56 unit radius. Cannot pop frozen or lead bloons, but can detect camo bloons. Base Stats; * Range: 56 units or 350 pixels. * Projectile Speed: 200% dart speed. * Projectile Lifespan: 90 frames. * Attack Speed: Once every 90 frames. * Popping Power: 5. * Layers Popped: 1. * Can detect camo bloons. * Cannot pop frozen or lead bloons. In-game Cost: $400 Description: The rifle monkey fires fast travelling high pierce shots that pop up to 5 bloons each. Plus, he automatically detects camo bloons. What more could you want? Appearance: The rifle Monkey looks like a dart monkey. However, it wears an open tan vest and a brown wood stocked dart rifle that has a silver barrel and an iron sight on the top. Upgrades Path 1 Tier 1 Name: Double Barreled Rifle Effects; * Projectiles Per Shot: 1 >>> 2. In-Game Cost: $350 Description: Double barreled rifles fire two tightly packed darts each shot instead of just one. Appearance: The dart rifle now has two side by side barrels instead of one. Tier 2 Name: Rubber Trading Effects; * Cash Per Pop: 100% >>> 200%. In-Game Cost: $500 Description: Rubber trading is a surprisingly lucrative business that allows the rifle monkey to earn 100% more cash per pop. Appearance: The rifle monkey is now wearing a brown belt with two light tan satchels hanging from its left hip. Tier 3 Name: Monkey Trapper Effects; * Adds a secondary attack; ** Places a net onto the track. ** Range: 56 units. ** Projectile Lifespan: 300 frames. ** Attack Speed: Once every 300 frames. ** Popping Power: 50. ** Layers Popped: 3. ** Cash Per Pop: 300%. ** Can detect camo bloons. ** Only interacts with green bloons or weaker. ** Not affected by external buffs. In-Game Cost: $950 Description: Monkey Trappers throw nets onto the ground that catch green or weaker bloons and earn 300% cash for each bloon they catch in their nets. Appearance: The vest is now dark brown and more leathery. Furthermore, the Rifle Monkey is now wearing a dark green cotton twill hunting hat. Finally, there is a light brown net tucked into the right hip of his belt. When he uses his secondary attack, he throws a light tan net out onto the track. Tier 4 Name: Metal Nets Effects; * Net Popping Power: 50 >>> 100. * Net Layers Popped: 3 >>> 4. * Net Popping Capacity: Green Bloons or weaker >>> Yellow Bloons or weaker. * Net Cash Per Pop: 300% >>> 400%. In-Game Cost: $1500 Description: Metal nets trap more bloons, can trap up to yellow bloons, earn more cash, and are general just better than your average net. Appearance: The Rifle Monkey no longer has a net tucked into his belt. Instead, he is wearing a dark green shirt underneath his vest as well as a dark green backpack with black straps and trims. Whenever the Rifle Monkey throws net onto the track, it is light grey with ball weights on the ends. Tier 5 Name: Master Of The Hunt Effects; * Net Layers Popped: 4 >>> 5. * Net Popping Capacity: Yellow Bloons or weaker >>> Pink Bloons or weaker. * Adds a secondary attack; ** Whenever a bloon is about to escape, summons a falcon to fly up the track from the exit where the bloon is escaping to the start of the track. ** Range: Infinite. ** Projectile Speed: 300% dart speed. ** Attack Speed: Once every 30 seconds. *** Once every 25 seconds if Ballistic Training is purchased. ** Popping Power: Infinite. ** Layers Popped: 25. ** Can detect Camo. ** Can pop all Bloon types. ** Freezes Bloons 1 layer for 1 second. *** If Sub Zero Lasers is Purchased. *** White and Zebra Bloons will not be frozen but will be popped. In-Game Cost: $25000 Description: Summons a falcon to fly up the track the track popping most bloons completely whenever a bloon is about the escape. Appearance: The Rifle Monkey is now wearing dark brown boots and dark green pants. Furthermore, his pants, shirt, and hat are camouflaged and the Rifle Monkey is wearing a pair of black binoculars around his neck. When the falcon is triggered, a brown falcon flies up the track. If Sub Zero Lasers is purchased, the falcon is instead of white and black Gyrfalcon. Path 2 Tier 1 Name: High Caliber Rounds Effects; * Popping Power: 5 >>> 15. ** Popping Power: 7 >>> 17 if Laser Rifle is purchased. ** Popping Power: 10 >>> 20 if Sub Zero Lasers is purchased. In-game Cost: $400 Description: High caliber rounds pierce through up to 15 bloons at once. Appearance: The vest now has an ammo pouch on each side on the front. Furthermore, the vest is now grey unless otherwise stated. Tier 2 Name: Ballistic Training Effects; * Popping Power: 15 >>> 25. ** Popping Power: 17 >>> 27 if Laser Rifle is purchased. ** Popping Power: 20 >>> 30 if Sub Zero Lasers is purchased. * Attack Speed: Once every 90 frames >>> Once every 75 frames. In-game Cost: $500. Description: The Rifle Monkey fires faster and pops up to 25 bloons. Appearance: The Rifle Monkey is now wearing black headphones. Tier 3 Name: MIB Operative Effects; * Adds a secondary attack. ** Attack Range: Infinite. ** Attack Speed: Once every 20 frames. ** Popping Power: 10. ** Layers Popped: 1. ** Attacks every MOAB Class Bloon on the screen. ** Only attacks MOAB Class Bloons. ** Can detect camo. ** Can pop lead. In-game Cost: $750 Description: MIB sabotage slowly damages up to 10 MOAB Class bloon on the screen. Appearance: The Rifle Monkey is now wearing a black shirt and pants. Furthermore, the vest is now a kevlar vest and the Rifle Monkey no longer wears headphones. Instead, he wears black sunglasses and has an earpiece in his right ear. If Rubber Trading was purchased, the belt will be black and the pouches will be replaced with grey cylinder canisters. Tier 4 Name: Squad Leader Effects; * Unlocks Call Reinforcements Ability; ** Summons four copies of this tower randomly on the map. ** Copies have the same upgrades as this tower up to tier 3. ** They will always spawn with the track in their range. ** Duration: 15 seconds. ** Cooldown: 60 seconds. In-game Cost: $3500 Description: Call Reinforcements - For a limited time, four other rifle monkeys will appear to help you defend yourself. Appearance: Rifle Monkey now has a black wrist mounted touch pad on his right arm with a dark blue screen on it. Furthermore, his glasses on now translucent blue and the tip of the barrel on his rifle now has a blue ring on it. When Call Reinforcements is activated, the monkeys that appear have full black suits with kevlar vests, black masks, and their own wrist mounted touch pads. However, the appearance of their rifles vary depending upon the upgrades bought. Tier 5 Name: MIB Director Effects; * Call Reinforcements Ability >>> Mass Alert Ability ** In addition to the four reinforcements, one reinforcement will spawn within the radius of each other on the screen if room is available. ** Duration: 15 seconds >>> 20 seconds. ** Cooldown: 60 seconds >>> 45 seconds. In-game Cost: $35000. Description: To fight an army, you need an army. Appearance: The touch screen, glasses tint, and rifle tip are now light green instead of dark blue. Furthermore, the rest of the Rifle Monkey’s suit is replaced with a grey suit with a green tie and both the barrel of the weapon and its stock are now black metal. However, the Rifle Monkey still has the black earpiece. Furthermore, the reinforcements have a light green touch screen instead of a dark blue one just like the main tower. Path 3 Tier 1 Name: Laser Rifle Effects; * Projectile Speed: 200% dart speed >>> Instant. * Projectile Lifespan: 90 frames >>> 2 frames. * Popping Power: 5 >>> 7. ** Popping Power: 15 >>> 17 if High Caliber Rounds is purchased. ** Popping Power: 25 >>> 27 if Ballistics Training is purchased. * Can pop frozen bloons. * Cannot pop lead or purple bloons. In-game Cost: $350. Description: Laser rifles fire lasers that can pop frozen bloons. Appearance: The stock and barrel of the rifle are black. Furthermore the barrel of the rifle has three glowing red rings around its center. When the Rifle Monkey attacks, it fires a solid red laser beam instead of a dart. Tier 2 Name: Sub Zero Lasers Effects; * Popping Power: 7 >>> 10. ** Popping Power: 17 >>> 20 if High Caliber Rounds is purchased. ** Popping Power: 27 >>> 30 if Ballistics Training is purchased. * Freezes Bloons 1 layer for 1 second. * Can pop frozen, purple, and lead bloons. * Cannot pop white or zebra bloons. In-game Cost: $600. Description: Cryo lasers pop and freeze most bloons in their tracks including lead bloons. However, they cannot harm white or zebra bloons. Appearance: The glowing rings on the rifle as well as the laser that is fired are both white instead of red. Tier 3 Name: Beam Charger Effects; * When bloons are outside of the Rifle Monkey’s radius, it will instead charge up shots that it will unleash once bloons enter its radius. * Charge Speed: One charge every 90 frames. * Charge Storage Limit: Up to 30 shots. * Charge Shot Firing Interval: One shot every 5 frames. In-game Cost: $1050. Description: When bloons are outside of the Rifle Monkey’s radius, it will charge up a volley of shots to unleash on the next bloon that enters its radius. Appearance: The vest is now a black sweater. Furthermore, the monkey is now wearing a white fur coat. Furthermore, the rifle is now boxy and whitish grey with neon white bars on both sides of it instead of the three white rings. If Double Barreled Rifle is purchased, the front half of the rifle with be much wider. If Rubber Trading is purchased, the pouches are light grey. Tier 4 Name: Advanced Charge Unit Effects; * Charge Speed: One charge every 90 frames >>> One charge every 60 frames. * Charge Storage Limit: Up to 30 shots >>>Up to 60 shots. * Lasers apply the re-freeze effect. In-game Cost: $1400 Description: Charges shots faster, stores more, and applies the re-freeze effect to all bloons hit. Appearance: The neon lights on the side of the rifle are now segmented vertically into three parts. Furthermore, the Rifle Monkey has a hood up over his head from his coat. Tier 5 Name: Icy Grave Effects; * No longer charges up free shots. * Attack Speed: Once every 90 frames >>> Once every 5 frames. * Once every 75 frames >>> Once every 5 frames if Ballistic Training is purchased. * Adds a secondary Attack; ** Attack Range: 56 units. ** Attack Speed: Once every 600 frames. ** Popping Power: 300. *** 310 if High Caliber Rounds is purchased. *** 320 if Ballistic Training is purchased. ** Layers Popped: 10. ** Freezes Bloons 1 layer for 5 seconds. ** Applies the re-freeze effect. ** Can detect camo bloons. ** Can pop and freeze all bloon types. ** Cash Per Pop: 200%. *** If Rubber Trading is purchased. Cost: $35000 Description: Unleash an eternal winter on the bloons. Appearance: The Rifle Monkey’s outfit is completely replaced with a whitish grey metal plated suit with a light blue visor on it, light blue joints and a silver ring in the center of its chest with a dark blue circular core in the center. Furthermore, the rifle is replaced with a black wrist mounted laser gun on the suit’s right hand. With Double Barreled Rifle is purchased, it will have two barrels instead of one. When the secondary attack is fired, the core on the suit’s chest will glow white and unleash a laser beam five times the size of a standard laser beam. Monkey Knowledge (Primary) 1# Name: Bouncing Ballistics Effect: Laser bounce off the first bloon they hit. Requires: 8 points in Primary knowledge. Unlocks: Supercooling, Tortoise Alert System. 2# Name: Supercooling Effect: Bloons are frozen for 72 frames instead of 60 frames when frozen by a Rifle Monkey. Requires: 14 points in Primary knowledge, 1 Bouncing Ballistics. Unlocks: None. 3# Name: Tortoise Alert System. Effect: Call Reinforcements and Mass Alert also makes the Rifle Monkey and its reinforcements deal +1 damage to MOAB Class bloons. Requires: 14 points in Primary knowledge, 1 Bouncing Ballistics. Unlocks: None. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers